La caricia aleatoria de un ala de mariposa
by Gotaru
Summary: Al encontrarse atrapado en una armadura, Alphonse lucha contra su sentido de identidad. Drabble! [Traducción autorizada de "A random stroke of a butterfly's wing" por MissTinfoilHat]


**Disclaimer I: Arakawa **es dueña de todo.

**Disclaimer II: **esta historia pertenece a quien acredito más abajo. :')

* * *

**La caricia aleatoria de un ala de mariposa**

**(A random stroke of a butterfly's wing)**

* * *

Por:

w-SanSa-w

* * *

**...**

* * *

Bajo uno de los numerosos árboles de castaño de Rizenbul, Alphonse Elric se sentó en soledad. Cerca yacían los restos de la casa en la que su hermano y él habían crecido. Las ramas del viejo árbol colgaban hasta casi tocar el suelo, desgastadas a causa del peso de los años.

La inmensa armadura acurrucó sus puntiagudas rodillas contra su pecho y suspiró.

... Por lo menos, imitó el sonido producido por un suspiro. Durante los últimos cuatro o cinco meses transcurridos, sus pulmones no habían inhalado oxígeno. Ya no tenía la necesidad de respirar, ni órganos internos que precisasen aire.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo crujir las hojas de los árboles y el chico atrapado en la armadura intentó imaginar que podía sentirlo impactar contra su cromada piel. _Su cuerpo era tan inmenso ahora_. Tan fornido y aterrador. Aquella no era la forma en que el chico de once años se sentía en el interior.

(_En su hueco interior_)

Rio cuando un pensamiento impactó contra él. Alphonse deseó que ambos tuviesen una hermanita. No una como Winry, sino una real que hubiese vivido con ellos en el interior de esa casa reducida a cenizas que solían llamar hogar.

Probablemente la pequeña tendría varias muñecas, una en la que Edward podría haber transmutado su alma en lugar de este inmenso pedazo de metal. _Una pequeña, frágil muñeca de porcelana destinada a manejarse con manos gentiles_.

Pero aquella no era la realidad de su situación. Los hermanos Elric ni siquiera habían tenido juguetes. Estuvieron demasiado ocupados estudiando y aprendiendo alquimia desde que su padre se marchó y su madre falleció. Jugar no había formado parte de su día a día desde hace _mucho tiempo_.

«_Esto que hago es estúpido_», pensó Alphonse. Debía sentirse agradecido de estar vivo en lo absoluto. Debía sentirse agradecido de no poder sentir dolor, como su hermano sí lo hacía, quien yacía en cama la mayoría del día sin la mitad de sus extremidades.

Edward agonizaba y se negaba a hacerlo notar. Tan sólo su hermano mayor podría sentirse culpable ante el hecho de que sufría por el dolor y aquí yacía Alphonse, deseando poder experimentarlo también.

Edward no hacía más que culparse a sí mismo, lo cual hacía que Alphonse se sintiese aún peor. Porque _él_ debió ser más fuerte y no haber permitido que su cuerpo le fuese arrebatado aquella noche. O debió realmente expresar sus preocupaciones acerca de lo que hacían. Ser más persistente y que así, tal vez (_sólo tal vez_), toda esta catástrofe se hubiese evitado.

_Edward había estado demasiado cegado por la abrumante sensación de ser el proveedor de alma de su hermanito, por no mencionar que se encontraba en estado de luto por la pérdida de su madre, como para ver los verdaderos riesgos de lo que estaban a punto de cometer ese día._

Alphonse miró el cielo, sintiéndose ligeramente consolado ante la vista ofrecida por las nubes, oscurecidas peligrosamente, advirtiendo del aproximar de una tormenta. Sus alrededores comenzaron a oscurecerse.

Luego de perder todos sus sentidos, Alphonse había aprendido a apreciar la belleza de su entorno. Era increíble cómo el estado de ánimo podía cambiar rápidamente en lo que dura un parpadeo, pasando de los brillantes colores del verano a la melancólica esencia del otoño en unos minutos.

Una mariposa rosada aleteó en el aire inocentemente, atrapando la atención de Alphonse. «_¿Siquiera había visto él una mariposa este año?_». El verano había estado muy presente desde hace un mes, tornando las pastosas lomas de Rizenbul de un verde saludable y nutritivo.

Alphonse observó, asombrado, la tranquila travesía de la mariposa a través de las miles e individualmente hermosas hojas del viejo árbol de castaño, en busca de una en la cual posarse. _¿Quizás buscaba un refugio para protegerse de la tormenta?_

Alphonse rio. Si una criatura tan pequeña y gentil podía arreglárselas para sobrevivir en este mundo, _Edward y él podrían de igual manera_.

Después de todo, por mucho que Edward había sido más bajo que él durante estos últimos años, _al menos desde que habían empezado a entrenar con la maestra Izumi_, ahora Alphonse era lo suficientemente inmenso para poder enfrentarlo todo en esta nueva forma suya. Todas las cosas aterradoras a las que solía temerle, como lobos, osos y criminales. _Y ese oficial de la milicia que vino de visita hace un par de semanas_.

¿Edward realmente iba a unirse a la milicia cuando obtuviese su automail? Aquel era el pensamiento más aterrador. Y, siendo honestos, Alphonse no estaba seguro si podría protegerlo de eso.

Cuando un movimiento rosado apareció en su campo visual, Alphonse se sorprendió. _La mariposa_. Aterrizó pacíficamente en el guante de Alphonse y éste se congeló.

«_¿No me tiene miedo?_».

Esta criatura cautivadora y pura, descansando sus agotadas alas en su mano rígida y pesada. _Un símbolo de libertad y color, posado sobre su cuerpo de metal; uno destinado a la protección y la brutalidad pura. _

―Qué tal, Al ―una voz lo obligó a salir de su ensoñación y entonces la mariposa se alejó frenéticamente.

En la cima de una colina estaba su hermano; apoyándose en una muleta y claramente agotado por el esfuerzo empleado, con su frente estaba empapada de sudor.

― ¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces fuera de cama? ―exclamó Alphonse, su voz una combinación de sorpresa y preocupación.

―Me aburrí ―Edward frunció el ceño, cayó pesadamente al lado de Alphonse y una expresión adolorida cruzó sus facciones al golpear el suelo.

― ¿La abuela te dejó salir?

―No ―declaró Edward desafiante. Miró al suelo a medida que la primera gota caía del cielo―. Demonios ―gruñó, luciendo derrotado al ver cómo su fuga fue interrumpida.

―Vamos, hermano. Entremos ―Alphonse recogió a su hermano cuidadosamente, su pequeño y dañado cuerpo cabiendo a la perfección en sus grandes brazos.

Mientras volvían a casa, Alphonse se detuvo para mirar el árbol bajo el cual estuvo sentado, preguntándose si la mariposa había encontrado un refugio para protegerse de la tormenta.

Rio, entonces, aferrándose más al cuerpo de su hermano.

_Sí, estarán bien._

* * *

**...**

* * *

«Lo que aparentaban ser

Tormentas y lluvia copiosa

Se tornaron en un día de verano, agradable y tranquilo

Gracias a la ráfaga de viento

Producida por la caricia aleatoria de un ala de mariposa».

―**Anne Grete Preus**, _Sommerfuglvinger_.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_**Publicado originalmente el **__**28 de febrero, 2019**_ **/**_** Traducción actualizada el **__**24 de mayo, 2019**_

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Nota del traductor: **lastimosamente, no es común encontrar historias enfocadas en Alphonse. Ésta, en su linda sencillez y tranquilidad, me robó el corazón y me emocionó mucho la idea de poder compartirla con otros. ¡Espero les haya gustado, porque yo indudablemente adoré este relatito! Como siempre, en mi biografía agrego información acerca de cada cosa que he recibido el permiso de traducir. Si nace de ustedes, me haría muy feliz que apoyen el Fic original, del modo en que ustedes gusten. :')

¡Gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
